thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Hansel, Jonn and Roddy (Safe Now)
Day 268, beach where everyone meets up after Escape! Luci'd been by earlier. Checked up on Roddy and Jonn, made sure they were okay. Which, Roddy wasn't but Luci cast a few spells and he felt better now. Physically at least. Emotionally... not as much. Jonn was here, looking kinda sniffly. Luci was okay after whatever they'd gotten into on Blackwater Isle. Dad was okay too, he'd asked, just... hadn't been able to fit on the boat. Which was okay. Roddy was okay waiting. In fact he was so okay he just... didn't register how much time passed between Luci flitting off to check on the others and spotting Dad. Roddy sat up a little straighter, nudging Jonn. It's Dad! he wanted to say but. Nothing was coming out right now. Felt like his chest was full of... something. Or maybe it was empty? Either way. Roddy felt quiet, and distant. Floaty, like the only thing keeping him grounded was Jonn's arms around his chest. IZZY Hansel had been pacing, jittery, on the ship, bouncing his leg on the tender until someone told him he was going to unbalance the damn thing and drown them all. Boat went too fuckin' slow. He felt like he could just goddamn swim faster, but he knew better, and sat still. Was still the first one to hop overboard in the shallows, help drag the boat further in for the other as he scanned the beach for his kids. It took him a second -- they were back a ways, like they were hiding. Jonn was all wrapped around Roddy, who saw him coming and perked up. Not ... not a lot, though. Kid looked kinda fucked up. They both did, it was just that it was a different look for Roddy -- he had further to fall, somehow, from his usual chipper self. He went straight for them. Everyone else'd already been seen to, and besides -- like there was any-goddamn-where else he wanted to be. Jonn rallied a little and turned to face him a little -- still clinging to Roddy -- just as Hansel got there and wrapped his arms around the both of them, tight. "Fuckin' Silvanus," he muttered, relieved to finally be touching them again, have proof that they were all right. Banged up, but alive. "I was so goddamn worried about you two. Fuck." He patted Roddy's shell and squeezed Jonn tighter. "I love you so fuckin' much." Jonn mumbled it back, muffled against Hansel's shoulder. ABBY Roddy took a shaky breath and leaned into the hug. Yeah. This was good. Helped. Jonn-- Jonn had tethered him, and now Hansel was helping to reel him back in. Except... now that was making Roddy tear up. Slowly he wound one arm around Hansel, the other still looped around Jonn. Closed his eyes and let out a half-choked sob. Did Hansel know what happened? Could he have guessed? Roddy's hat was a mess. Torn and bloodied. He'd tried to cover up the indent, running just above his eye all the way down the back of his head. Didn't think he'd managed. He'd died. Roddy buried his face in Hansel's shoulder and sobbed again. He'd died and it had been terrifying and it had hurt and if... if Vaala hadn't been there... IZZY "S'all right, kid," Hansel promised. "I gotcha. S'okay." He was going to say more, shit about how he wasn't fucking leaving them alone again, and was going to look out for them, and he'd kill anything that so much as looked at Roddy wrong, but then Jonn mumbled, "Not okay. He died." "What." Hansel froze. Jonn shoved his face against Hansel's shoulder. "He died." Hansel was torn between clutching Roddy harder and pulling back to look him over, make sure he was ... what, really alive? He obviously was. He was okay. Bloodied up, but -- but okay. Who had been at the Sanctuary? No clerics, they said, but there was Joan and that goliath paladin. One of them had saved Roddy. God. Fuck. "Fuck." Holding Roddy tighter won out. He didn't know what the fuck else to say. Wasn't like he could promise he'd keep bad shit from happening to the kid now. ABBY Roddy flinched. 'Died'. He was kinda hating that word now. Especially put with his name. He clutched Hansel and Jonn a little tighter and-- really started crying this time. It'd hurt. It'd hurt and it was scary and-- and he'd woke right up and Jonn was... Jonn'd almost died too. IZZY "Fuck. Okay." Damage control. Hansel glanced over his shoulder. No wonder the kid was over here by himself. He kissed the top of Jonn's head and gently pulled away from him to focus on Roddy, maneuvering the kid back a little further, to sit down. Goddamn. Mishka and Joan, they'd both been okay when they'd been revived -- Mishka had cracked right off. And yeah, Roddy had made it all this way, staying on his feet -- he was fine too -- but Hansel wasn't sure what to do except ... get him to sit down. Hansel's family really had to stop fuckin' dying on him. "Okay. Hey." He knelt down with Roddy, holding onto him, and Jonn followed. "You're okay now, kid. I got you, motek." ABBY "Wasn't." Roddy let himself be maneuvered, leaning against Hansel. "I died. I died and-- and it hurt and it was scary and... and I got this ugly scar now and I don't want it I don't want to have died and then I wake up and Jonn's out and Levi was just... so scary and... and I died." IZZY "I know," Hansel said softly. "I know, kid. I should've been there. But you're all right, and I'm here now. I got you. You're safe." ABBY Right. Roddy felt himself relaxing, a little. Dad being here wasn't a guarantee nothing bad'd happen but. It sure meant he'd be there if and when the bad guys showed up. "Missed you," he said quietly. He was still crying, but the quiet kind now. The kind where he kept rubbing his face, but could breathe. "M'glad. We're together again." IZZY "Me fuckin' too." He swallowed. God. The Sanctuary should've been safe. He'd assumed he was fucking taking Luci into danger, to Blackwater Isle, and that Roddy and Jonn would be fine. He got that feeling he'd had before, when Goro had been out, if just wanting to collect up everyone he loved and put'em in one room so he could keep his eyes on all of them at once. Wasn't practical. He couldn't say, Yeah, we're not fuckin' splitting up again, because he knew they probably goddamn would. He pulled back just a little, to look Roddy over, frowning. "Luci took care of you already, yeah? I can heal you a bit, if you need it." It was ... hard to tell. The kid's hat had shifted enough that he could see the scar, now. Looked fuckin' awful. ABBY Some part of Roddy-- a fairly large part-- wanted to say yes. Wanted to take up all the attention and energy Hansel would send his way. But he shook his head. "Save it. For... in case. Something else happens." He patted Hansel's shoulder. "I'm. I'm on my feet." He flashed a shaky grin. "And. And we've got Vaala and Luci and Goro for if. You know. If the worst happens again." IZZY Hansel laughed weakly. Was a good sign, the kid making light of it, even if Hansel didn't feel like he could with any real sincerity. "Ain't gonna fuckin' happen," he said, glancing at Jonn. Roddy'd stammered out something about him nearly going down, too, but Jonn looked ... about like he always did, lately. Must not've been too bad. "It'll be all right, though, yeah. No matter what." He wanted to kiss Roddy's forehead, but he kept feeling like -- like it might hurt the kid, if he did. Knew it shouldn't, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He patted the kid's cheek, instead, then leaned back in to hug him. ABBY Roddy settled into the hug, squeezing Jonn tighter too. Yeah. It'd... it'd be okay. They were back together now-- mostly. They'd handled a lot of things together. Diva and a hydra for a couple. Yeah. They'd be fine. "Love you guys," Roddy said. IZZY Hansel squeezed him -- he was never sure if Roddy could actually feel that, through the shell, and all, but it was automatic -- and hooked the other arm back around Jonn. Shame Luci wasn't here at the moment, so he could get all three of'em at once. "Love you too, kid," he said quietly. IZZY END Title: Safe Now. Summary: After Roddy's near-death experience, he reunites with Hansel, who gives him The Most Hugs and attempts to comfort him. Roddy feels a little better. Category:Text Roleplay